


Team Domestic Dynamite

by SenI



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adoption, Children, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Gay Parents, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little doodle of Michael and Gavin playing with their son Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Domestic Dynamite

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/falloutpunk/media/taylorjonesbackground.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The story here is I've been obsessed with all things Roosterteeth/Achievement Hunter for a while now and have really wanted to draw something for it but haven't had any ideas. And then this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNNFvb0BWOo) adorable little thing happened and gave me this image (the main part I'm referring to starts around 22:05). Of course I'm obsessed with Mavin and I actually have another drawing sketched and a bit of a fanfic started to go with it, but who knows if that'll ever get finished.
> 
> I have such a soft spot for domestic fluff, and I haven't read any Mavin fics where they have a kid but the thought just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol. I don't know if this is mpreg or they adopted or what, I don't care either way, whatever you like :D Michael got Taylor (yes his name is Taylor Jones lol) a matching bear hat and Finn's sword (Michael's also wearing my Adventure Time t-shirt design) and he and Gavin are play fighting, much to Michael's amusement. I think they'd be adorable parents together. I've always loved the idea of Gavin being like a big brother figure to Millie, so I love this idea even more :D


End file.
